A brave new world/Dialogues
Last time on Criminal Case... {FB Friend}: "(Player name) are you alright?!" {Player name}*Struggling*: I-I *coughs* I'm fine don't worry about *Coughs* me. {looks at health rate} No, no, No! you can't die. It's too soon. (Player name) I-I *cough* I'm sorry but I-It's for a new life. *Coughs one last time* Good bye (FB friend) *closes eyes, stops breathing and dies* {FB friend} "NOOOOOOO!" *Scream faded* Now back in Mexico... Mayor Bobby: We gather here today for the burying of (Level: Player name) and honoring (him/her) for (his/her) courage to protect us all from the darkness that binds us in sins and lies. FB Friend: *sniffle* I-I can't believe he/she died in my arms. *wipes tear with shirt* It's all my fault. Deena: It's not your fault, every living things dies in the end. FB Friend: *sniffles again* I know but I wish that he/she didn't. Mayor: Now to lay him/her to rest in peace. *drops coffin into the hole* FB Friend: *Cries loudly putting his/her head on Deena* *Everyone else bows down in guilt* a few years later... FB friend: *wiping tear sighting* Well at least (Player name) made a request for me to replace him/her in New York city. FB friend: *Depressed* Maybe I'll feel a bit better. Later in New York City... FB Friend: *Amazed* Wow the city is better then I though it'll be. The skyscrapers, big buildings, and- *Loud scream in distance then a Bang* FB Friend: *Shocked* Ah! what was that?! Gracie: (FB Friend) I'm sorry to interrupt your sight seeings but you need to leave the scene, unless your a suspect yourself. FB Friend: No I'm here on a request by (Player name)- Gracie: Wait I know him/her, we used to be partners back then. Don't tell he/she- FB friend: *depressed* Dead, I know. Gracie: *sad* I'm sorry for "our" lost. Oh I better not be distracted. So your here to join the NYPD?! FB Friend: Hell yeah I am. Gracie: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. **After looking around the streets...** Gracie: So what did we found here. FB friend: Only a faded file. Gracie: And the victim. *looking through the Data base* It turns out that his name is- Gracie: *shocked* Jake Archer! *sweating nervously* I-I didn't even know that Jack Archer has a cousin before. FB Friend: Speaking of Jack, He's over there. Well then we need to talk to him. (New Suspect: Jack Archer) (Talk to Jack about his dead cousin) FB Friend: I'll go first if that ok with you. Gracie: Ok, then go. FB Friend: Ok Jack, we have some bad news about your Cousin. He's found dead this mourning. Do you know anyone who could have done this?! Jack: No, He's a good little man. I don't anyone that would want him dead. FB Friend: Ok then we'll leave now. **Outside of the suspect room** Gracie: So how did it go? FB Friend: *Stressed and clueless* No leads into the case at all. FB: Maybe this faded file will give some clues to our case. **After brushing the faded file** Gracie: So what did you recover from the faded file? FB Friend: It looks like a wedding file from someone. Gracie: Well then, We need to send this Alexander in order to learn more.